Would You Like A Pocky?
by puffyhead
Summary: Seorang gadis pegawai sebuah supermarket selalu menjalani hari-harinya seperti biasa, sampai dia bertemu dengan seorang cowok yang sangat menyukai pocky dan membuat hari-harinya berubah! Maaf kalo agak OOC, please RnR


**Would you like a pocky?**

"_Aa kamisama onegai  
Futari dake no Dream Time kudasai  
Oki ni iri no usachan daite konya mo oyasumi__"_

Terdengar nyanyian anime K-On Di TV, Ayumi menyanyikan lagu itu dengan sepenuh hati, ia sedang merasakan apa rasanya jatuh cinta, tetapi sayangnya ia tidak tahu apapun tentang orang yang disukainya, di mana sekolahnya, rumahnya, bahkan namanya. Ayumi hanya bisa menerka-nerka namanya, dan Ayumi hanya bisa dekat dengannya apabila sedang bermimpi. Tetapi, satu hal yang ia tahu adalah orang itu selalu datang ke supermarket tempat ia bekerja pada hari Senin sepulang sekolah, orang itu selalu membeli banyak sekali snack, Ayumi heran mengapa orang itu kelihatannya tidak pernah bertambah gemuk.

Sebenarnya Ayumi tidak pernah menganggap orang itu penting, tetapi setelah melihat senyumannya seminggu lalu, Ayumi sadar bahwa ia sudah menyukai orang itu.

_Flashback_

'_Hmm, cowo itu datang lagi, dan seperti biasa ia akan mengambil pocky kesukaannya itu, mengapa ia tak pernah bertambah gemuk ya? Ah dia datang'. "Konnichiwa, apa bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Ayumi dengan sopan, sebenarnya memang inilah yang diharuskan dikatakannya apabila ia sedang bekerja mau tidak mau. "Ah...ya! Aku mau membeli semua snack ini!" Balas orang itu sambil tersenyum dengan polosnya. 'Ah..aku tidak pernah menyadari betapa lucunya orang ini, senyumnya lucu sekali'_

_End of flashback_

Hari Senin itu pun cowok itu datang lagi, tetapi hari ini dia datang bersama teman-temannya. "Cepatlah Kei, kita harus berlatih!"Narumi berteriak "Aaaaaah Narunaru, tunggu dulu!" Kei merengek. 'Ah...namanya Kei! Akhirnya aku tahu' pekik Ayumi dalam hati sambil tertawa sendiri. Setelah selesai belanja dan memilih snack kesukaanya, Kei mengampiri kasir dan berkata "Ini dia, aku sudah selesai tolong hitung semuanya!". Ayumi menghitung belanjaan Kei dan memasukannya kedalam kantung plasitik "Arigatou, please come again" kata Ayumi kepada Kei. Kei tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Ayumi. Ayumi tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Kei. "Woohoo!"Teriak Ayumi setelah Kei pergi "Kei! Haha, aku sudah tahu namanya!"

_Senin Minggu Depan_

'Sial, hari ini aku tidak dapat bertemu dengan Kei. Kenapa sih jadwalku harus digantikan dengan yang lain' Gerutu Ayumi dalam hati. Untuk melampiaskan kemarahannya Ayumi menendang sebuah kaleng, tapi akhirnya Ayumi mengambil kaleng itu dan membuangnya di tempat sampah. Pada saat ingin membuang kaleng itu di tempat sampah, Ayumi melihat Kei sedang duduk di sebuah bangku di dekat tempat sampah lainnya sambil memakan snacknya. Ayumi segera berjalan menuju tempat itu dan membuang kalengnya. "Hei! Bukannya kau pegawai di supermarket depan?" Terdengar Kei berkata dengan riang. Ayumi menengok ke arah Kei 'Dia mengingatku' pikirnya dalam hati, lalu ia tersenyum dan berkata "Ya, kau mengingatku ya?". "Ya, hei namaku Kei, namamu siapa? Kenapa tadi kamu tidak ada di supermarket?" Tanya Kei dengan muka cute dan polosnya. 'Ia...Kei mencariku' Ayumi duduk di sebelah Kei dan berkata dengan senyuman termanisnya "Namaku Ayumi, maaf, tadi aku tidak ada di supermarket karena jadwal kerjaku diganti. Jadi...sepertinya kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi di supermarket". Muka Kei terlihat berubah menjadi masam "Oh, padahal aku suka sekali bertemu denganmu, mukamu sangat cute. Andai saja kamu masuk sekolahku pasti sudah jadi model SP!" Ayumi terkejut dibilang cute oleh Kei, orang yang disukainya, mukanya berubah menjadi sangat merah. Tiba-tiba Kei berkata "Tadi aku kehabisan pocky, jadi tidak bisa beli". Ayumi menengok ke arah Kei dan melihat muka Kei yang cemberut, Ayumi tertawa geli melihat tingkah Kei. 'Wah, ternyata dia childish juga ya! Sepertinya dia tak cocok untukku' pikir Ayumi dalam hati, meskipun begitu tetap saja Ayumi ingin selalu dekat dengannya, jadi Ayumi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas yang sedari tadi ia bawa dan megeluarkan sebuah bungkus pocky dan menyodorkannya kepada Kei. Kei menengok ke arah Ayumi dan tersenyum, Ayumi tertawa dan berkata " Would you like a pocky?"

_Owari_

_**A/N: Ini fanfic BP ke2-ku lo! Jadi maaf kalo masih sgt sederhana dan...aneh hahahaha RnR :D**  
_


End file.
